Small portable kiosks or stands are well known for displaying or providing information to persons at meetings or in other surroundings. Quite often, however, their structure is somewhat incompatible with, or represents a compromise between, the ease or aesthetics of viewing the displayed information and/or their compactness during storage and transport. This is especially true where the kiosk is designed with a top cover that projects beyond the vertical walls of its base so that several kiosks cannot be closely packed together or are awkward to handle when not in use.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a kiosk structure which can be assembled with its top cover in one configuration for its intended use, and reassembled with its top cover in another configuration for the purpose of compact storage or transport.
Another primary object of the present invention is to permit the top cover on a vertical kiosk base to extend in one direction beyond said base for viewer convenience or appeal in using the kiosk, yet allow the kiosk to be reconfigured with its cover facing the opposite direction for reducing the space needed to store or transport the kiosk.
These and other objects of the present invention are generally achieved by providing a kiosk base preferably in the shape of a vertical round cylinder of a particular diameter and having a top edge surface lying in a sloping plane which makes a first acute angle with the rear of said base and a first obtuse angle with the front of said base. On the base rests a top cover in the shape of a round cylinder rotatable with respect to said base and having the same diameter. The cover includes a bottom edge surface that faces said base top surface, with said cover bottom surface lying in a plane which makes a second acute angle with the rear of said cover and makes a second obtuse angle with the front of said cover, where the cover second acute angle is substantially equal to the base first acute angle and the cover second obtuse angle is substantially equal to the base first obtuse angle. This relationship permits the cover to extend beyond the base wall when the kiosk is in use, yet become aligned with the base wall when the cover is rotated during its storage or transport phase.